


The Sun Is Setting

by denmarklovesnorway



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Enjolras, ben smokes and he's trying to kick the habit, enjolras's first name is apollo, feuilly's fist name is benjamin, happy boyfriends/fiancés, really short but it was a creative writing project for summer school, sweet domestic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denmarklovesnorway/pseuds/denmarklovesnorway
Summary: Feuilly goes up and sits on the roof when he needs a smoke. Sometimes his boyfriend joins him.





	The Sun Is Setting

Apollo stepped outside, greeted only by a cloud of cigarette smoke at first, as he carefully walked across the dark tiles of the roof. He stopped a few feet from the window, planting himself down next to the familiar red-haired figure sitting alone, promptly leaning against his shoulder. 

The sun was beginning to fade beyond the buildings before their eyes, hiding behind the rest of Paris. Unlike New York City, the one that never sleeps, Paris found itself sleeping peacefully once the sun went to bed, save for people with places to be or the rowdy, restless youth. It was a tranquil evening, though Apollo would have enjoyed it much more without the persistent smell of smoke trailing from the cigarette in the other man’s hand. That smell would stick to his lips and his clothes once he went inside. That smell would never quite leave him.

“May I?” Apollo asked, holding his fingers out expectantly for the cigarette.

“If I give it to you, are you going to put it out and throw it away?” Ben quipped back quietly with a smile, putting the cancerous thing into the fingers on his other hand. He wrapped his newly-freed arm securely around Apollo, letting the man curl up against his side. It was relaxing to bask in the light of the sunset. It was a comfortable change of pace compared to the long hours of work the two had be used to.

“Of course I will,” Apollo nodded, and Ben let out a soft and yet hearty laugh. 

“Mhm, you're funny like that,” he ruffled the blond’s hair, “I would kiss you, but you don't like it when I smoke.”

“No, I don't, you’re completely correct, you utter genius,” he said calmly, although sarcastically, watching Ben take a drag from the cigarette. As though he was studying Ben for a medical journal on the habits of smokers, he watched him, cold blue eyes following his every move and silently anticipating the next. The warm, sleepy sun cast bright orange streaks across the man’s face, arms, his classily folded legs. It matched his shock red hair like nothing Apollo had ever seen.

“I’m trying to stop,” Ben reminded him gently, running his tongue over his teeth, folding it up over them and then down over his bottom jaw. He knew it was disgusting; he wasn't a fan of it either, in all honesty, not any more. He had been trying to quit for almost two years at this point, mostly because Apollo was very, very persuasive. It was a wonder he didn’t go into politics, he could convince the world that down was up and up was down if he really wanted to. Despite his wanting to quit, it was an addiction, and the little roll of repulsive burning tobacco was pressed between Ben’s lips again nonetheless. 

“I know you are,” Apollo’s voice was gentle as he reached up, and Benjamin let him pluck the cigarette out of his fingers. As he let out the lung-full of smoke, he knew Apollo was snuffing the cigarette and flicking it off the roof— one of them would have to pick it up later (probably Ben), as the woman whose house they were renting wasn't fond of litter. Apollo continued, “And I’m proud of you. Halfway through the week, and this is your first. You've made notable improvements.” 

“The gum doesn't work, and neither do the patches,” Ben said quickly, defending himself, “They’re a waste of money. Just let me ween myself off, it’ll take longer, but it'll work.”

“You've told me,” The other man sighed solemnly, frowning a little, “I wasn't going to ask anything of you. I don't always try to con you into something, Ben, I’m just proud of you. You've been doing so well, you're going to do even better— it’s been almost an entire week since your last cigarette. I'm not attacking you. I'm not shaming you. I just came out here to sit with my fiancé next to me,” he smiled brightly and slipped his hand onto Ben’s, intertwining their fingers and locking them together.

“Your fiancé would've been back inside in three minutes, tops,” he murmured, and Apollo did nothing but quietly chuckle and kiss his cheek. 

"I’m going to go start dinner, Benny, come inside when you're ready. We’re having oven lasagna because you know I can’t cook and we ate all the Hot Pockets last week,” as he stood up, he hummed softly, running his fingers through Ben’s copper hair. Ben only nodded, kissing Apollo’s knuckles just as the man pulled away (without any sign of hurry) in order to climb back through the window.


End file.
